Blankets of snow
by Popcornfeet
Summary: Do you know who I am, and what I have done? I'm not sure myself, but that won't stop me from finding out. This pony is on a quest, and nothing will stand in my way...except perhaps, myself.
1. Chapter 1

Well...I need a break from researching ww2 for my other story, so I decided to upload this. It may be vague in the beginning, and yes even a little depressing, but I promise it will become much more lighthearted as I progress.

and yes...I do not in any way shape or form own my little pony? But even think of using any of my ideas without discussion I warn you things my not end well.

threats and disclaimed aside, enjoy!

* * *

Scared...Alone...they are both new in my life, but ever present after that day. That horrible, life altering day. The day I learned how to use magic.

I had never been skilled in the art of magic, never being able to produce so much as a spark whist my classmate were able to levitate anything as heavy as a bowling ball. Yet it had me entranced, and I wished to learn more about the subject, knowing very well it had nothing to do with my special talent, as there were many others in my class who excelled far above me in the subject. It did not concern me knowing this, pursuing the knowledge of magic, wanting to know every microscopic thing about the subject.

That was the foundation of my filly hood, sticking my nose in any magic book I could find, no matter how damaged or musty. Due to this I became the outsider of my grade, for different is always shunned by those who set the social standard, and I was a special kind of different. I had yet to receive my cutie mark, which did not bother me in the slightest, only worrying over the material scrolled out over yellowed parchment. My mane and tail were always unkempt and stuck up in any direction, which again I did not take notice. Personal appearance had little value in my eyes, taking up more time in my schedule than it was worth. I did however love myself, not wishing to change the color of my coat or mane as many of my peers had grown into habit of doing, turning from a gentle lilac one week to hot pink with lime green streaks the next. My coat was a pastel yellow, the color of the lemon crayon in class that had been rubbed over the white. My main had been the color of the violet flowers growing in the field near my home which I retreated into to read each afternoon. It also contained the color of the clear sky without clouds, and my tail was the same, with exception of it being mostly the lilac color with lines of the aqua running through it. But it was my eyes that were the only thing about my appearance that I seemed to cherish as my classmates did about fashion or mane dye. They were the color of my mother's a vivid green, the green of new spring grass that signaled the end of the cold times of winter, the color of hope, my mother had told me.

My early years passed by without a break in normality, but the day after my studies paid off, and I finally was able to perform an act of magic that no longer was fact. I woke up, not knowing where I was, or how I had gotten there, and a unknown feeling grabbed my heart with icy fingers. I was afraid. It was not the fear of failing an exam or tripping and stumbling. It was a fear that took over your entire existence, your entire soul, leaving nothing left. And with a fear so pure, panic is always a close companion.

Before calming down and observing my snow covered surroundings I ran in a flurry of limbs, racing as fast as my legs would take me. The snow stung my skin as I ran, flashing by so fast I could not distinguish where one flake differed from another, only seeing white lines flash before me. After a period of time I did not expect to pass, I sunk into the snow in fatigue.

Bitter tears stung my eyes, and I forced myself not to let them spill. I had no idea when I could obtain water again, I could not afford to waste my fluids. It was tempting to consume the snow for nourishment, but after reading tome after tome I had come across the fact that eating snow increased the chances of dehydration and lowering your core temperature. The snow continued falling covering me entirely after some time. I continued laying there, not wishing to waste any off my sapping energy. I longed to see my mother, and her eyes, the green color of hope. But all I could see was the blank white of snow, the blank white of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Im pretty sure i don't own my little pony. If I did..why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of ice cold water seeping into my skin. I was encased in a cocoon of white, and immediately panicked. I tried jumping to my feet, but the weight of the snow that covered my personal air bubble was too great. I sat and concentrated on lowering my heart rate by breathing deeply once or twice. If my nervous behavior continued there was a higher chance of using up the remaining oxygen in my air pocket. I had to think, or I would be in a fatal situation, and personally having one of those in less than twenty-four hours is not on my agenda. My space was about three times the size of my body, so I could move somewhat.

My mind instantly wandered to the idea of sliding onto my back and bucking my way through, but I had not the slightest clue of how much snow had fallen during my slumber, and if the snow collapsed I would be finished in an instant. The second idea was much more risky, but promised a greater success rate, so reluctantly I settled for it. It would be better to die trying to escape, rather than slowly wither away surrounded by the taunting, glittering white. I shakily stood and stared intently at the wall of snow only inches above my canary horn. I spoke, my voice quivering slightly. Warm green light began to flicker around my horn.

"A-and like the weak rays o-of new spring sun  
Her w-words melted his heart like frost,  
And the water of his emotion began to run."

I felt a chilled droplet of water caress my face as it raced towards its lover, the soil, whom soaked it up greedily. Then another splat between my eyes and caused my focus to waver. I shook my head with my eyes squinted shut, feeling a surge of heat around me as I did so. However the expected drops of water did not follow, leaving me in a state of confusion, a host without guests. The air was still hot on my flank, a damp, heavy warmth that was fading as rapidly as a hummingbird's beating wings as it flitted from vibrant blooms on a blissfully peaceful summer day. I dared to unscrew one eye to observe my surroundings,and was surprised to see that steam surged from the ground in every direction. The morning sunlight that filtered through took on a rainbow hue and caused the snow to sparkle like spilled glitter on a white canvas, and it would have been a beautiful and awe inspiring sight, if it wasn't for the fact I had been standing in a blemish on the face of the earth, a crater that was at least ten feet in diameter. Tears welled in my eyes as I took in the damage, not taking into account the heat from the steam had already faded, and had condensed on my light colored coat. I had originally hoped to melt a hole big enough to wriggle out of the ground, like earthworms surfacing during a rainstorm, just enough to escape...and I caused this. Destruction.

Monster. Freak. Useless. These adjectives settled in my mind, one after the other as I began to observe the extent of the damage with the trained eye of a book keeper. The bark on the sides of large, sturdy oaks had charred and cracked like shattered china, and a young sapling that had once been thriving was little more than a blackened toothpick. I picked my way out of the scar I had carved into the land with a heavy heart. I couldn't even melt water without disaster thriving in my footsteps like rats following a disease ridden animal, picking off those it affects.

Rage suddenly boiled up in my chest, and a long, belated cry passed my lips and rode on the wind like a dark, twisted lullaby. I finally caved into myself and hot fears fueled by fury finally escaped into the outside world, leaving dark yellow streaks in the frost that had encased my entire form. It felt as if this frost had covered my entire being, both physically and mentally. My mind felt numb and hurt, and it began to pose a challenge to revert back to rational thinking.

I bashed my horn into one of the scarred trees. It was it that had caused these events, and my mind was set on one goal due to this. The infernal spiraled appendage had to go.

* * *

Ooooo cliff hanger suckas!

sorry for late update. i blame school, the perfect scapegoat.

Don't worry, the tone will get more light hearted, I promise! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe..I'm back..i know it's short, but I plan to release another chapter today, so don't kill me for not updating sooner!

* * *

"W-what are you doing?"  
In my whirlwind of emotions I had failed to hear the distinct sound of hoof steps trudging through snow, and my coat grew hot with embarrassment. Whoever now stood behind me must have thought me insane, bashing my horn against a tree. Slowly I turned, and was surprised by what I saw. Honestly I had been expecting a hound adventurous pony hiking, given our location. But the pony standing there was the exact opposite. A frail gray-haired mare with a walker gazed at me with kind, yet tired eyes. It astounded me on such a level I was speechless, how did such a pony venture out into nowhere, with only a walker?

She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Excuse me, but I asked you what you were doing...why are you hitting your horn against a tree?" I racked my brain for an excuse, and finally settled for something I had read about ponies in the north. " I'm from a maple syrup making family, and am just trying to make a small hole to insert the tool that extracts the sap" I said, my voice breaking slightly. A puzzled look spread across the pony's face. "Dear..that's a pine tree."

My coat grew hotter and I looked at the tree that now bore scars from my fit, sap was slowly oozing out of the deeper gouges in the dark wood. "Indeed it is.." I said shakily " I was just practicing" I lied. It was a pathetic lie, but there was no way I was going to tell her I had run away from home, after what had happened I never wanted to go back. Images flashed before my eyes, scenes of me returning, and the villagers turning me in, and me standing before the princesses, with them staring coldly at me, appalled and disappointed..no disgusted at what I had done. Me pleading to them, trying to explain, but to no avail, with the guards taking me away to who know where. Images of imprisonment or exile..I began shaking in fear and terror at these images, figments of my imagination brought to life by paranoia.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a warm hoof placed on my shoulder, and a warm, inviting voice. "Dear, are you ok? Where is your family? They must be worried sick to have lost such a filly as yourself in a snowstorm like that." I looked into her wrinkled, smiling face, and her kind eyes, and felt tears being streaming down my face again. " I-I don't have a family anymore miss..I don't have anything" I sobbed into her shoulder. The smell of lavender and fresh baked pastries that was present in her greying purple mane was warm and comforting, so I burrowed my head deeper, relaxing as I did so. The mare lifted my chin with a hoof and smiled. " Come on you poor dear, you look half frozen, I can take you to my cottage and we can get you warmed up. And then, if you want, you can leave or you can stay with me, it's awfully lonely, because I have nothing too." I nodded, and we walked off together, two mares with nothing in the world, but both had found something good again in life.


End file.
